Sherlock's New Experiment
by kelly1981
Summary: Mrs Hudson's niece moves in to help for a while, and causes a strange reaction in Sherlock. Tries to stay mostly canon, with a twist, no spoilers  as far as I know
1. Chapter 1

This began as a dirty fluff fic for tumblr, but the last part isn't as fluffy, so I figured I'd post it here. Relatively canon, except for the obvious… no spoilers as far as I know.

Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or Stephen Moffat/Mark Gatiss, for which I am eternally grateful

I volunteered to stay with my aunt; she needed minor surgery and wanted someone to look after her house, and tenants. I met the tenants, Sherlock and John, who seemed lovely. John was sweet and chatty, whereas Sherlock was a bit abrupt but attractive in a strange magnetic way.

The days passed and I visited my aunt, watching her amazing cheerfulness brighten everyone's mood, and her health improve rapidly. Sherlock called me up to their apartment a couple of times, each time more bizarre than the last.

One of the first times, he had texted me asking for some paper, I'd left my number in case I was at work and they needed something. I arrived upstairs to find him lounging on the sofa.

"Here's the paper" I smiled, placing half a packet of printer paper on the table next to him, getting no response I began to clear up the empty cups.

"You work with poisons" he said randomly, sounding more like a statement than a question. He stood and walked over to his microscope, fiddled with a few slides and looked up to beckon me over.

I went and looked down the lens, examining the slide "degraded corpuscles and slight discolouration, looks like hemlock poisoning" I said, waiting for a response but getting nothing but silence. I looked up to see if Sherlock had become distracted and saw him staring at the back of my head. When he noticed, he reached for another slide, and placed it onto the microscope.

Again I looked through the lens, "hyper-coagulant, wasting of the muscle cells, probably solanine," when I finished speaking I sensed he was much closer, and heard him sniff. I turned to see his head inches from mine, smelling me.

I stood from the microscope and backed up, collecting the cups I had been putting on a tray, he looked at me with a warm smile, but confusion in his eyes.

The next day I bumped into John in the corridor at the hospital, "Sherlock has been a bit distracted, mumbled something about your perfume" he said, looking at me curiously.

"I don't wear perfume" I told him, utterly baffled.

"I'm sure it'll all become clear eventually, I told you he was an interesting case-study" he smiled. I laughed and told him I'd catch up with him later, if anything became clearer, he said he'd be out most of that night and I should take some tea up to the apartment.

I arrived home and lay my work out on the table, made tea, and wandered up to see what Sherlock was up to, I found him staring out of the window.

"Hey, I brought tea, how's the case going?" I smiled, placing a cup near him and hugged my own.

"Dull, there are no inventive criminals out there anymore" he replied without turning around, "There is something I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I said, putting my cup down and preparing for another strange test.

He turned and walked towards me, invading my personal space. I backed up until I hit the wall near the front door, Sherlock stopping less than a foot from me.

"What effect do pheromones have on the brain?" he asked, a question I was sure he would know the answer to.

"A perceived quickening of the heart and respiration, nervous thought or clouding of the mind and a compulsion for contact" I said, watching as he raised his hand to push some hair from my face. "I should leave you to your work…"

"I've tried to resolve this… problem" he said, ignoring my comments, "but I can't clear my thoughts… I can't…" he stumbled over his words, not usual from what I had heard about him.

His hand was still lingering by the side of my face, and then he took a small step forwards and sniffed at my neck, revealing his problem as it pressed into my hip. I looked into the eyes of this fragile, brilliant man, as he lowered his head again and his warm soft lips brushed against mine. I felt his free hand take hold of my waist, and the kiss became more urgent.

Suddenly a voice from the doorway broke us apart, "Sherlock… what?"

It was John, frozen in shock, staring at the unbelievable sight before him. Sherlock took a step back, and I took the opportunity to slide out of his grip, "I should… be somewhere" I stammered, then dashed out of the door and almost ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 and things are heating up, as always nothing belongs to me except the point of view character… even though I wished really hard.

The next morning John came down to auntie's apartment, returning the half drunk tea cups, "Sorry I disturbed you last night" he said a little sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm not sure Sherlock knew what he meant to do, and while it was flattering, I don't want to be the person to distract him" I said, trying to explain but feeling a bit ridiculous.

Auntie was still improving; her physio was going well and expected to be out of the hospital after the weekend. I didn't tell her about the strange episode, hoping it would all be resolved before she got home.

Back at home that night, I relaxed in the chair and looked over my notebooks. I was so engrossed in my work I didn't notice Sherlock enter, until his hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped out of my chair and spun around, trying to compose myself when I saw a warm smile spread across Sherlock's face again.

"Sorry" he said, stepping around the chair, "I didn't mean to make you jump."

A strange magnetism rushed through me, and I resisted backing up when he closed the distance between us. I tried to form words, but none came, Sherlock leant down and kissed me, embracing me in a tight hug. "I suggest an experiment" he said when he stepped back, "should break the tension between us."

I looked up at him, desperately wanting more but still confused, "an experiment" I repeated, seeing him smile again, I nodded.

Given what I'd heard from aunty, I decided I should probably take the lead, but I didn't get the chance. His long arms wrapped around me, holding the back of my neck and the small of my back, moving us from the living room into the bedroom. I pushed the jacket from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt; he pulled my t-shirt over my head and flicked open the clasp on my bra with ease. I briefly wondered how he was so adept at this, but put it down to his uncanny observation skills.

Our clothes scattered about the floor, and we fell to the bed kissing and exploring each others bodies, Sherlock moving like an experienced lover. I pushed him to his back and straddled him, looking down into his lust filled, half closed eyes. He pulled me closer, electricity surging between us as our naked forms entwined.

I reached over to my bag, fumbled in a little-used pocket, and pulled a condom free. Sherlock took it from me, and flipped us over, kissing his way down from my neck. From the other room I heard my phone ring, but ignored it, having zero interest in anything other than the magnificent man leaning over me, and our little 'experiment'.

He moved back up to look me in the eye, checking I was still sure. I answered by tangling one hand in his soft wavy hair, the other softly clawing at his back. Dipping his head, he ran his nose up the length of my neck before nipping roughly at the skin, at the same time as penetrating me slowly until our hips met. We both moaned at the sensation, and Sherlock began moving slowly and carefully. I pulled at his hair, his back and legs, to encourage him to 'let go' and follow his instincts, finally pushing him onto his back and sliding over him with increasing need, returning the bite to his neck and savouring the sight of his beautiful pale form.

Our movements became more frenzied, Sherlock taking control and rolling us over, driving me to climax with unexpected skill. He wasn't far behind, the sound leaving him a mixture of pleasure and relief, and then collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily.

I watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, then stood, redressing. He turned and gave me the warmest of smiles, one that reached all the way into his eyes, and then left quietly.

I pushed myself from the bed and wrapped a robe around my shoulders, remembering my phone had chirped. There were three missed calls and a message from John, asking simply "Have you seen Sherlock?"

I replied with "Sorry, we were busy with an experiment", grinning to myself. I curled up in front of the tv, happy and sated, and nodded off to sleep

I awoke the next morning when my phone, which was still resting in my hand, chirped loudly. It was John, "Whatever your 'experiment' was, it's cleared Sherlock's head, and he's being nice to people." I grinned to myself, and went to dress so I could visit aunty. I was reluctant to tell her about the events of the night before, but decided I could tell her that I had been 'accepted' by them both. She had a twinkle in her eyes, which I took as her guessing or presuming what could have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A short chapter, but fun to write. Nothing belongs to be except the point of view character. The angst begins in the next chapter… the beginning of a big problem.

A couple of days passed, and I took tea up to the apartment every now and then, John greeting me with a knowing smile and Sherlock behaving as normal, if a little more friendly. It was the third day after our encounter, and I was taking a cup of tea upstairs to them both, but found Sherlock alone working at a laptop.

I tidied away the empty cups that were scattered around the apartment, piling them on a tray to return downstairs. I turned to look for more, but found Sherlock stood behind me, watching with a playful smirk.

"John out is he?" I asked, moving to step around him.

"Yes, on a date with Clare" he replied, mirroring my movement and catching hold of my arm, "How's your research coming along?"

"Great, almost finished" I smiled, "Are you working on a case?"

"Just finished one" he said, reaching up a lightly caressing my neck, "How's Mrs Hudson?"

"She's doing great, should be home soon" I had barely finished speaking when he pulled me in for a kiss.

"That's great news" he said as his kisses moved down my neck, "but you'll be staying for a while, yes?"

"At least a few months" I told him, wrapping my arms around his warm body, "did our experiment only have a temporary solution?" I chuckled.

"You awakened something in me" he said, pushing me towards the sofa I so frequently found him lounging on, "I blame your intelligence, or your perfect skin" he added, biting my neck to emphasize his point.

My head swam with what was happening, and it took all my willpower not to tear his clothes off.

I landed on the sofa, cornered between the seat and back cushions, and Sherlock leaned over me, continuing his attack on my bare patches of skin. Within a few short moments, buttons were opened and our flesh pressed together, limbs tangling. Every time I looked into the eyes of this magnificent man, I became more captivated, and more desperate for this contact to keep happening. Sherlock hitched up my skirt, and I pushed his trousers and boxers lower, both of us racing to fulfil the animal lust.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit, people might talk" I smiled as he fitted a condom.

"People will talk regardless" he laughed, "John has already been asking questions."

He began entering me slowly; I hooked my legs around his hips and pulled him closer, showing that he didn't need to be gentle, and eliciting a moan from Sherlock. He took the hint and picked up speed, I leaned up to kiss him, trailing nibbles and kisses down his slender neck.

We both froze when we heard the front door bang, and Sherlock scooped me up into his arms, dashing through the kitchen and into his bedroom. The door closed quietly just in time to hear John enter and call Sherlock's name.

Sherlock ignored him, planting me firmly on his bed, and continued driving me wild. I tried to keep quiet, so John didn't know we were in here, but when we climaxed I couldn't help but release a moan of pleasure. I think Sherlock may have actually giggled when I clapped my hand over my mouth, gasping in fear of being discovered. We straightened our clothes and Sherlock moved to leave the room.

"How do I get out without John seeing me?" I whispered

"Well, I'm certain he may have guessed, but I can always take him for food." Sherlock winked, highly amused, and stepped out of the door.

I heard light conversation from the other side of the door, then John called 'Bye Alice' and I heard them descend the stairs.

I went back downstairs, and tried to relax into my work, but couldn't help but wonder what I would do when auntie was fully recovered.

I found out the answer when I visited auntie the next day, "Alice, I'd like to talk to you about something" she said. I sat down and looked at her, a little concerned.

"Now honey, I aren't getting any younger, and John and Sherlock tell me you've been taking very good care of them" she said with a wink, "The doctor tells me I won't be as spry as before, and I was hoping you might consider letting me 'spruce up' the spare apartment so you could stay… unless…"

"That would be great" I beamed at her, overjoyed at the idea, "but I'll do the sprucing, did the doctor say when you might be sent home?"

"Oh yes, tomorrow hopefully, just have to see the physio this afternoon."

So I moved into the small apartment known as 221c, after some heavy decorating, I took care of auntie, John and Sherlock. My work didn't need me in any particular location, and St Bart's was happy for me to continue working in their labs. Sherlock would visit occasionally, as would John to talk about Sherlock. The relationship between Sherlock and I wasn't like John and his girlfriend, but it satisfied both of us, giving us time to focus on our work, and gave auntie a warm glow of satisfaction that the people in her life were happy.


End file.
